Song of my heart
by Mouchan
Summary: Never did Hanatarou think he manage to make Byakuya cry. Past Byakuya x Hisana, slightly slash.


**Author note: I know I took a long time to be in here again, I know I'd left this fandom for many months, stop writing any byahana fics, make some of my readers upset but what I want to say right now that I am so sorry, million big apologize to all of you who think that he/she always following my story. I lost an idea to make byahana and I'm kinda stuck out with idea "sigh". But Here I am now. Thankfully I've finally able to make one for whom miss my story. This one is not beta-read so it full with grammatical error, i guess but who care? As long as you like it. But who ever out there who want to fix it, just message me, it's ok I've already posted it out. So have a read and have a nice day.  
**

Disclaimer: If this is mine I'll make byakuya and hana as main character hn! (deidara trademark)

Never did Hanatarou think he manage to make Byakuya cry. Past Byakuya x Hisana, slightly slash.

_So sad_

_Separated with you...._

_Our lovely days now left history…._

_Longing breeze blew me here …_

_I scent your sweetness of love…_

_But now you're gone…_

_Rain pouring on me…_

_As it know my heart…_

_You're my song…_

_You're my beautiful melody…_

_But now you're gone…_

_You're gone…_

_Lonely without words…_

_I turn speechless….._

_Unable to forget you…_

_Whatever they said…_

_I let the memory bloom in age…._

_Rain pouring on me…_

_As it know my heart…_

_You're my song…_

_You're my beautiful melody…_

_But now you're gone…_

_You're gone…_

He was about flash stepping back to the Kuchiki estate when he accidentally heard the gentle sweet voice not far from him. He abruptly stopped and cast his normally arrogant eyes toward the midnight sky.

The full moon already blocked by grey clouds and less then a minute, a drizzling rain began to pour down. The tiny beads of water formed on his pale handsome face and he wiped it with a bit annoyance.

_Rain pouring on me…_

_As it know my heart…_

_You're my song…_

_You're my beautiful melody…_

_But now you're gone…_

_You're gone…_

His ears tried to catch the lyric of the song but failed. And the feeling of curiosity inside him urged him to get nearer toward the singer. He carefully made a few moves to avoid the person sense his existence and suppressed his great soul pressure.

The sound of beautiful voice was getting clearer to his hearing range while he came closer.

Byakuya eventually arrived at the forth floor of forth division's balcony. He got a little surprise when he found it's a male voice.

"_Who's happening to be the talented one?"_ he mentally asked himself. Byakuya strode unsoundly yet carefully along the hallway to the person's direction. His white scarf billowed from his back as the cold wind blew his face, make him slightly shivering.

"_And why I am so eagerly to find the identity of him?"_

His weak spiritual pressure hit the noble on the way as he tried to recognize him.

"_He does seem someone that I know, like someone that I've already being acquainted with."_

_Lonely without words…_

_I turn speechless….._

_Unable to forget you…_

_Whatever they said…_

_I let the memory bloom in age…_

Byakuya gazed up to the upper floor which is happened to be the highest floor of the building and his eyes caught a small feet dangling from the rail of the balcony.

_Rain pouring on me…_

_As it know my heart…_

_You're my song…_

_You're my beautiful melody…_

_But now you're gone…_

_You're gone…_

Byakuya heard the sweet voice with focus and suddenly the face of certain little medic of forth division crossed into his mine. He frowned up unbelievably and mumbled out the name of Yamada Hanatarou from his thin lips, feeling so impress to know the kind, weak and constantly bullied medic have such a very beautiful voice.

"He's indeed a songbird…" Byakuya complimented silently in trail of whisper. The dark haired man leaned comfortably against the nearest column and entertained himself with the song, some kind of act that he never pulls out as a well known uptight noble.

But tonight he strangely wanted at least to cheer himself on the secret show when no one as an audience except him. Why not to hear something so nice and hardly to be found anywhere? The medic could be refused to freely sing to the open public because of his meek attitude. Suddenly the pride swelled up in him for the unexpected discovery.

_So sad...._

_Separated with you… _

_Our lovely days now left history…._

_Longing breeze blew me here …_

_I scent your sweetness of love…_

_But now you're gone…_

_Rain pouring on me…_

_As it know my heart…_

_You're my song…_

_You're my beautiful melody…_

_But now you're gone…_

_You're gone…_

Byakuya slightly shuddered out, a bit restless and inhaled deeply. He folded his arm and looked down to his feet. Each of them liked tells him the story of his.

_Lonely without words…_

_I turn speechless….._

_Unable to forget you…_

_Whatever they said…_

_I let the memory bloom in age…._

_Rain pouring on me…_

_As it know my heart…_

_You're my song…_

_You're my beautiful melody…_

_But now you're gone…_

_You're gone…_

He was taken a back into the memory of his younger days. He still remembered well the days. As the time went by, the title of loud mouthed brat slowly left him in his time to become an adult.

He might be cocky but never that too much of arrogance he held in him. And emotion still had its way to play a big part in him in search of true happiness. Then because of that, he knew how to fall in love, to love and to be loved when the woman of his heart came into his life, Kuchiki Hisana.

The first memory of him with her was so clear in his mind right the moment. The way she stuttered shyly around him, her beauty, sweet laughter and gentleness tied his heart. He did everything to her as well as kept her promise because of her sake.

He was blinded by love. Byakuya sacrificed his pride because of her and changed because of her. And he turned drastically after she died.

_But you're gone…._

_Finally gone…_

The warm touched of her skin still lingered on his hand. The final days of her as his wife flooded back into his mind. It was the day he felt awkwardly imperfect and so lonely in his life. It was also the day when the pride collapsed in his heart.

Byakuya cried for her lost and now….he felt like crying again. The tear suddenly merged out from the corner of his eyes and he blinked.

"_My eye…is watering..." _He mentally said like he didn't want to believe. Byakuya pinched the area between his eyes and shut them for a moment, trying to ease the sudden pain in his heart.

As much as he hated to admit that, Kuchiki Byakuya the infamous stoic, ruthless and cold noble now cried again after half of hundred years. A long times that he guessed for himself to able to shed tear again.

"My people will laugh at me…," he told to himself. And for Byakuya's surprise, Hanatarou has already stopped singing the unknown sad song for long minutes, unnoticed by him.

And from where he stood, he can hear the sniffs and soft sobs of the young medic up there. From the sound, he can make an assumption that the medic also felt the sadness from the song.

And to think of him able to make the noble felt humanly again even in a short time, the medic need to be shown gratitude by him.

Byakuya has made up his mind and straightened up his posture to catch up after him. It's now his turn to return what the medic has gave him.

"_I should at least….comfort him."_

* * *

Hanatarou sobbed in tear softly, rubbing his watery red eyes. He already sat there for the long hours that he cannot remember and turned his wide blue eyes toward the blurry sight of the full moon in the sky.

The tiny beads of drizzling rain dropped onto his face. Hanatarou closed his eyes, still savoring the gloominess in his heart. The hot tear again streamed down to his cheek.

What the caused of his pain? He didn't know but the awkwardness still there. Could it be empathy, the tendency to feel the sadness of a nearest person weeping over someone that he lost.

Although he had sung his favorite song a few times before, never did he cry like this. "So strange….what's getting into me?" he whispered. His words lost in the cold night wind.

Hanatarou wiped again his soak face and carefully jumped down from the rail. "I think it's time to go back," he said to himself.

He turned on his heel and was about to leave the place when suddenly the wave of familiar spiritual pressure hit his nerve.

Hanatarou startled off and tensed up on his feet. Who's probably came and accidentally heard him singing there? Hanatarou wondered to himself. Cold sweats trailed down to his neck.

"_He's kinda strong. It can't be Unohana Taicho neither Kotetsu Fukutaichou….but who is he? It's felt like I've already knew him somewhere."_

The pressure of the person's reaitsu was getting stronger as he approached closer towards Hanatarou's back.

Hanatarou swallowed hard and carefully turned around to meet the person face to face. And much to Hanatarou's surprise, there was a certain cold and stoic noble, who's he never expected to come there in the time like this now towering over him.

Hanatarou's big blue eyes widened in shock and he gawked speechlessly. Then without any warning, he quickly bowed down to show his respect to the other high ranking shinigami.

"G-gomenasai, K-Kuchiki T-Taicho!" Hanatarou stuttered out uneasily. Fear invaded his heart as his heartbeat began to race in his chest. Why he need to stumble upon this scary man?

Hanatarou secretly feared him for his seriousness, unfeeling character and what about him that make Hanatarou so frighten is his unreadable sharp eyes. It's felt like the eyes can see deep into his hidden side.

"No need to apology, Yamada Hanatarou. It was me who's disturbing your presence here," the noble voiced out in his baritone arrogant voice.

Hanatarou chocked off. So what the real reason he came here?

"Could you please stop bowing, Yamada-san?" Byakuya requested him.

Hanatarou cringed and timidly raised his head but his gaze never met the noble, making Byakuya a little annoyed.

"It's a kind of rude to not see your superior straight in the eyes, Yamada Hanatarou," Byakuya exclaimed and the medic got even more frighten.

He bowed again apologetically and struggled to act calm as best as he could to see the man's face.

"G-Gomenasai Taicho!"

He shifted his sight to the noble's eyes and found there's no usual murderous look from them. Instead, they were being replaced with a peculiar gentle look

"_Strange…,"_ he thought

"Um… D-do you come here to meet my captain, Kuchiki-Taicho? I'm sorry to inform you that she already settled back to her quarter, same with Kotetsu-Fukutaicho. But if you have any message to anyone of them, I'll be gladly to send your message by tomorrow morning. And if not that case, if you feel sick or get hurt anyway let me heal it for you but now my bag is not with me. I'll go to fetch them-"

Hanatarou abruptly stopped talking and made a muffled sound when the man raised his hand as a stop gesture.

"S-sorry." he quickly clamped shut his mouth.

Byakuya tried to bit off smiling from forming on his face. Hanatarou absolutely looked clueless and helpless but funny and cute by the noble's thought.

"No need for you to do me any such particular things, Yamada-san," he then lowered down his hand and glanced back to the medic's quizzical face.

"I-I'm not trying to be rude…W-Why are you come here, Taicho?" he bravely asked him but the noble man replied him nothing instead turning his gaze towards the night scenery of Seireitei.

Feeling that he was being ignored by the man, Hanatarou turned quiet and joined the man watching the night panorama.

"The song….You sing it, weren't you?" It was Byakuya who's firstly breaking the long silence.

"Y-yes, Kuchiki Taicho," Hanatarou admitted it and flushed heavily for being caught to sing. He sighed a little and looked away to hide his red face.

"Its beautiful song…but sad," Byakuya complimented and changed his glance back towards the medic.

The nervousness suddenly swam back into his guts from peculiar look that he received from the man. It wasn't because of fear like in the earlier minutes before but more to embarrassment.

"I like it…" Byakuya added. "I see…," Hanatarou chuckled a little and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

And suddenly Byakuya reached his hand to his face, making the medic froze on the spot. His heartbeat skipped a little as he witnessed the man's action on him.

The noble man wiped the tear on the corner of his left eye with the tip of his long finger and pulled it right away. "You're crying," he exclaimed.

"Y-yes, I'm so stupid for crying because of the song," Hanatarou replied embarrassingly. His cheeks turned redder.

"Why?"

"Huh?" He quickly turned his head at him with his short hair swaying against his cheeks.

Seriously he didn't know how to reply this. He didn't know how to describe the reason of his tear.

"I didn't know, Kuchiki Taicho," the medic frankly said. Byakuya frowned up disbelievingly.

By looking at the man's face, Hanatarou became terrify. "Y-yes, it's true. I didn't mean to say a lie, Taicho. I didn't know why I'm crying, it's like I can felt someone's sadness right the moment I sang the song. Please, Taicho, forgive me if you think that I'm trying to be impolite," Hanatarou bowed apologetically.

"That's my sadness that you felt…" Byakuya unthinkably whispered and looked down upon the boy.

"Huh?" Hanatarou quickly raised his head.

Baykuya cringed and the soft blush began to spread over his pale cheeks.

"What did you say, Taicho?" The medic curiously looked at him "_He's blushing…"_

"Nothing in particular," It was him turn to feel shy. Hanatarou stopped questioning and looked away.

"You don't need to ask me forgiveness. It was mew who's trying to interfere into your problem, forgive me," then the noble did something unexpected. He bowed before him.

Hanatarou stared at him in surprise. His guiltiness suddenly surrounded his heart. "No no please, don't do that, Taicho. It's my fault," Hanatarou leaned away shockingly. Too surprise to see the arrogant noble lowered his pride only to ask him an apology.

Byakuya then rose up his head and looked back at the medic's startled face. "I mean it, Yamada Hanatarou. Forgive me if I've ever hurt you physically and emotionally," Byakuya said in the gentle voice which Hanatarou may be dreaming to hear it.

Hanatarou nodded slowly without said anything and cast his eyes downward.

"You're wonderful, person."

"_W-wait, he compliments me?"_

Hanatarou quickly turned his sight at him and found an odd glint from the noble's eyes which the medic probably able to figure out the meaning from it. It said love.

"_Love?" _Hanatarou blushed and tried to suppress off the thought.

Then they stayed silence for another long moment until Hanatarou spoke out. "It gets cold out here."

Byakuya replied nothing, still looking at the bright full moon after the rain. "I think…It's time for me to go back. May I ask a permission to leave, Kuchiki Taicho?" Hanatarou bowed but the noble only towered over him quietly. He felt strangely hard to let go the little medic.

"You may ... Go," he said softly while his eyes gazing over the boy's bluish midnight hair as he wanted to caress it with his hand.

Hanatarou rose back and turned on his heel, didn't bother to look back at the noble. Byakuya felt a bit disappointed for his little ignorance.

"Hanatarou?" He called back and the medic quickly turned around.

"Yes?" the medic asked with smile.

"I would like to say that…you have such a very beautiful voice," Byakuya complimented.

"Oh…" _"A c- compliment?" _Hanatarou flushed heavily, still disbelieved.

"Thank you so much, Kuchiki Taicho," he thanked him with a slight bow and turned back to leave.

But that still make Byakuya unsatisfied. "Hanatarou?" he called back once more. He hated to lose the medic and need some excuse to hold him much longer.

"Do you like song? Poem?" Byakuya asked, hoping the medic like the idea of him.

"Yes, I like them, Taicho," Hanatarou replied spontaneously with an interest look in his eyes.

"Would you like to come to my manor this weekend? I have a big collection of poem and song from my great grandfathers."

"Umm…," Hanatarou frowned up worryingly. _"He's inviting me to his manor? B-but…what others will think , what Rukia-san will think of me and his noble family?"_

Like he knew what disturbing the medic's mind, Byakuya made a confirmation "You don't need to worry anything, Yamada Hanatarou. You have a very right to enter my noble house. My door is always open to you, please come?" there was a pleading look from the cold purple eyes.

Hanatarou smiled with relieve "S-sure... But at what time, Taicho?"

"At ten in the morning."

"Fine then," Hanatarou said and shyly looked away.

"See you there," Byakuya added with a little smile which the medic will swear to die to see it.

Then the little medic walked away leaving him. He only stayed there, longingly looking at his retreating form until he disappeared from his sight.

He changed his glance towards the clear midnight sky. There weren't any grey clouds blocking the full moon anymore like he felt in his heart. Silently Byakuya wished, he will able to findhappiness again.

**Author note again: So how's it? Like it or not? Message me if you like it or hate it (if you dare cause I'm gonna make your life living hell!! ^_^)**


End file.
